luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Amenadiel
* Firstborn * Dr. Canaan * Amenadude * Amen * Daddy's boy * Bird boy |species = Angel (fallen) |status = Alive |date of birth = |date of death = |age = |gender = Male |home = * Los Angeles * Heaven |family = * God * Goddess * Lucifer * Azrael * Uriel * Other Angels |occupation = * Member of the Heavenly Host |affiliation = * Mazikeen * Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Amenadiel is the eldest angel, and thus the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar and all the other angels. He came to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates the throne. History Early History Amenadiel is the eldest child of God and Goddess. As a child, he played with his siblings, however, he and the other older children often excluded Uriel from their activities. All of his siblings admired and looked up to him. Like his siblings, Amenadiel serves God. Sometime after Lucifer rebelled, Amenadiel took his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Amenadiel was the one that gave Cain his mark. Circa 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that he never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. In and , Amenadiel persuades Mazikeen to help him return Lucifer to hell for his own good. In , an ancient Sumerian text claims that the key for the Flaming Sword was given to God's favorite son. The key is revealed to be Amenadiel's necklace strongly implying that he is God's favorite. Personality Amenadiel is very head-strong and self-righteous. Lucifer describing him as "major power-hungry dick" though admitted that he and their other siblings all looked up to Amenadiel. He is extremely loyal to his father, God, and has shown great determination to complete whatever task he believes God wants him to do. Amenadiel shows disdain towards Hell and Earth. He rejects becoming the sovereign of Hell nor does he want to live on Earth. He looks down at humans and once called humans who were with Lucifer "poor creatures" who "know not what they do." However, after living on Earth he begins to understand humans more and even falls in love with one. While generally trying to do "good", Amenadiel has at times deviated. While trying to force Lucifer to go back to Hell, he lied and manipulating Dr. Linda Martin. He also resurrected Malcolm Graham from Hell in order for Malcolm to kill Lucifer. Goddess noted Amenadiel sacrifices a lot to be the "good son" but is never rewarded for all he does. However, Amenadiel is not without remorse; when he befriended Linda in order to manipulate Lucifer he truly thought of her as a friend. When he realized his action had led to people being hurt, he felt guilty and sought to make things right. When Amenadiel fell, he started to become weary of God's choices. He believes God is testing him but he is confused on what he should do. In season 3, he concludes Lucifer is his test, that God wants him to be there for Lucifer and be his "brother's keeper." Powers and Abilities Powers * Angel Physiology: As an angel, Amenadiel has their physiology, including superhuman strength, reflexes, resilience, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings). However, even though he is the eldest angel, Lucifer is able to match him in terms of strength. Furthermore, Amenadiel is currently weakened and his wings are damaged. However, he is still stronger than normal humans, as shown when he held off three hospital security guards. * Chronokinesis : Amenadiel is able to slow down time, which allows him to keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds undetected. He believed he was given this power to perform his father's will without being noticed. He can also make objects fall in slow motion or to freeze all together. However, his ability seems to only affect humans and inanimate objects; celestial beings and demons are unaffected. When he begun his fall as an angel, his abilities started to wane. He was only be able to keep time slowed for a few moments or time would go back to normal without his control, notably revealing himself when he was trying to sneak into Chloe's office. In , Amenadiel was able to considerably slow time to allow Maze to save Linda. However, this took intense concentration and left him exhausted afterwards. In , Amenadiel tells Lucifer that this appears to have been "a one time thing" as he has since been unable to replicate the effect or use any of his other powers. * Resurrection : When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. Due to his status as a fallen angel, he appears currently unable to bring back the dead. * Teleportation : Amenadiel was able to travel between realms and was capable of appearing anywhere before losing much of his divinity. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Even without his powers, Amenadiel could fight off three hospital security guards. Amenadiel was also able to hold his own and overpower Marcus Pierce, who, while human, has been alive for thousands of years and is highly skilled combatant. Weaknesses As a Fallen angel, Amenadiel has their weaknesses including the Flaming Sword, demonic weapons, human weapons and other supernatural beings. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. Ella Lopez reacts similarly to Amenadiel, but she is not fully immune to Lucifer's charm. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhors. He spread the rumor a thousand years ago as a prank on Lucifer. Maze was the first person he told about it. * In the comics, Amenadiel is a supporting antagonist. He is a strong angel who despises Lucifer and is bent on killing him. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Amenadiel 2.jpg S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel threatens Lucifer.jpg 101 Amenadiel lets go.jpg 101 You know, He will not be merciful for much longer.jpg|You know, He will not be merciful for much longer. 101 Amenadiel wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel with wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel.gif 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg 202 Amenadiel's wings decay.jpg 203 promo Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 09 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 10 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 11 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 16 Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 211 promo 12 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 07 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 08 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 10 Amenadiel Trixie Chloe.jpg 213 promo 11 Trixie Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 12 Amenadiel Trixie.jpg 213 promo 13 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 14 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 15 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 216 promo 01 Amenadiel.jpg 218 promo 08 Amenadiel Dan.jpg 218 promo 15 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel slowing down time.jpg References External links * pl:Amenadiel fr:Amenadiel ru:Аменадиил de:Amenadiel Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help needed Category:Sovereign of Hell